


Two Birds on a Wire

by bunkee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunkee/pseuds/bunkee
Summary: Tommy has been threatened by Dream to be exiled, and Tubbo is the one with the last decision. Tubbo feels unheard and Tommy is afraid.(Previously called "The Puppeteer")
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work will talk about some triggering topics. Some include mentions of suicide, mentions of depression, emotional manipulation, and swearing. If you are triggered by any of these topics, I suggest you do not read. 
> 
> This is an AU I have made of the DreamSMP. This will NOT contain any romantic or sexual relationships, especially with minors. Please be respectful. I don't want to see any shipping of them.

Tommy knew 3 things. Tommy knew that this was the day. He was very well aware of what others in L’manberg had thought of him. They all thought he was some loud little kid, except for Tubbo of course. But this... This was the day he would prove them wrong. He would prove everyone wrong. Tommy knew how strong he was, and how smart he was. Tommy knew he could defeat Dream, he just needed some help.

Tommy also knew that Tubbo would never exile him. Dream had threatened to exile Tommy after he burnt down George’s house. Which, he thought was stupid and hated how much Dream cared about his precious King George. Even so, he was very well aware of how powerful Dream was; And how Tubbo felt as if he had no power over him. He also thought that was stupid, Tubbo was president of course! Why did Tubbo feel so powerless over this masked man?

Tommy also knew he had one thing over Dream. He had saved it for months for an opportunity like this and he wasn’t going to waste it. He knew it would make Dream mad and that was the exact reaction Tommy was going for. Even if Dream threatened exile, he still had this one little object that meant so much to Dream. He checked his enderchest to make sure it was still in there, and he was thankful it was.

Tubbo was talking to Fundy and Quackity (and surprisingly Connor was there) about the exiling and Tubbo was very obviously nervous about what to do. Tommy then came and met with them; He was pretty confident, even if his plan against Dream wouldn’t have worked, he knew he always had Tubbo. The gang then started discussing other things, like Mexican L’manberg, and Tommy was reminded of simpler times when they would talk like this and hang out, not have a Dream hanging over them every second of the day; He even forgot about the exile and Dream for a bit as Quackity and Tommy caught up with each other. But, Tommy was aware of how important this was to Tubbo and tried to keep himself on track.

Talking to Tommy was very easy for Tubbo, at least it used to be. He had gotten used to the interruptions or the unwanted comments but today was really getting on Tubbo’s nerves. He wanted to discuss with Tommy realistic options of what might happen and Tommy was completely oblivious to what might happen to him, or his country. Tommy’s constant interruptions about how he was handling the situation made him feel even more stressed.

As Tubbo was trying to discuss with everyone about what to discuss with Dream, Tommy interrupted, “I can’t believe you’re even thinking about exiling me” 

“I said exiling was an option Tommy,” Tubbo sighed as they walked the path to the  
meeting room.

“I have every right to be upset Tubbo,” Tommy’s tone was high pitched and obviously pissed off, “You know that if the roles were reversed, I would never even consider exiling you. I wouldn’t even bat an eye, I would bail you out right away and believe you. Don’t you see that Tubbo?”

Tubbo began to scrunch his eyebrows together in frustration and his fingers began to pinch the bridge of his nose to calm his migraine Tommy was giving him. Fundy noticed this and went ahead of Tubbo to talk to Tommy.

“Tommy, the difference between you and Tubbo is that you are very emotionally motivated. You do what you think is best for you, and not caring about what happens to those around you. But Tubbo thinks about what happens to everyone. Tubbo knows his actions affect other people, that’s what a president should be. There are other people than yourself” Fundy notices Tommy begin to change his body language as he begins to radiate a bit of shame for his actions.

“Thank you, Fundy. You worded that perfectly,” Tubbo begins to feel better now that he knows he does have people on his side for this.

They start to approach the meeting room Tubbo had made for this specific meeting when they realize Connor was still with them. But as on queue, Connor ran ahead and put down a chair for himself by the meeting room and sat down. They all agreed this would be the best option for him.

Tubbo was glad where he had built the meeting because it was in the Holy Land. No one could be killed in the Holy Land and that was the perfect spot just in case things went South. And they most likely would, considering they had Tommy with them.

“Okay well, here we are,” Tubbo tries to say in a serious tone, desperately trying to hint at Tommy that this was serious, “please be on your best behavior for this. This may be our only shot and we can’t mess this up”

“Agreed,” Fundy says, “Tommy, minimal words please.”

Tommy sighs in frustration, “You guys have known me for so long, you know I won’t be quiet for this. I want to be honest with you all because I don’t want you all to have high expectations for this. I won’t be able to be quiet”

“Please try your best Tommy,” Quackity says, “We all want to keep you here, but you just have to listen, just this once”

“If you do want to speak, Tommy, be positive and apologetic to Dream”, Tubbo advised Tommy. But even though he knew that Tommy wouldn’t listen, he wanted to try.

Tommy shook his head, knowing he would most definitely say something that wasn’t either “positive” or “apologetic”. “I just want to address the elephant in the room, that I will not be quiet or be positive”

And that is what Tubbo was afraid of, but there was no avoiding it. He knew how Tommy was of course, “Okay well, is everyone composed?” Tubbo said and everyone nodded their head for approval but noticed Tommy slowly shook his head. “Tommy, you will sit closest to me, and Fundy and Quackity will sit on the left.” 

Tubbo looked at Fundy and Quackity desperately, wondering if they had any last comments or objections but they just nodded their heads. Fundy gave him a thumbs-up, trying to ease the stress off of Tubbo which slightly worked. 

Tubbo took a deep breath and opened the doors to the meeting.

When they entered, they were met with a large conference table and at the end of the table was a familiar man with a smile mask. Tommy felt his rage begin to travel but continued to restrain himself from cursing at that bastard.

Dream cleared his throat as everyone sat down at the conference table, with Tubbo sitting across from Dream on the opposite side of the table, and having Tommy right next to Tubbo. Fundy, Dream’s fiance, sat next to Dream and Quackity was next to Fundy. 

Dream took off his mask and set it on the table to present himself to everyone. “Hello everyone. Did anyone bring a book and quill?” Dream asked.

Almost on queue, Ranboo had teleported into the meeting as everyone screamed for the “minute man”. Tommy knew Ranboo well at this point but continued to stay silent about that situation. Tommy was more focused on how he teleported in there, but Ranboo told him to not worry about it. Dream continued.

“Well, as you may know before this meeting, I want Tommy exiled. You had three days to think about your decision and I want to know what you are thinking now”

Tubbo sits up straight and begins to talk to Dream. “I want to think of an alternative together.”

About half an hour goes by and they then had concluded that Tommy will continue to be on probation and the walls will stay until he is off probation. But, if Tommy does something Dream doesn’t like, the walls will continue to get bigger. This was a very hard conclusion to come to, as Tommy interrupted about a billion times to swear at everyone; But a conclusion it was. Dream and Tubbo had signed the agreement and were waiting for Tommy to sign but, Tommy had something up his sleeve.

Tommy laughed as he handed the agreement back to Tubbo and got up from his seat and got real close to Dream.

“You. Fucking. Idiot.” He laughed. “You think you’re so high and mighty because you can run around acting like you own this place. Well, you don’t Dream and I will prove that to you”  
“Tommy,” Tubbo grabs Tommy’s arm and warns in a low voice, “What do you think you're doing?”

“Trust me Tubbo,” Tommy turns back to Dream, “You have nothing against me. You have nothing to hold over my head to make me do whatever you want to do because you have nothing of mine. I have something of yours though”

Quackity, Fundy, Tubbo, and even Ranboo watched as they thought Tommy had finally lost it and was going down the same path as Wilbur had. He was speaking nonsense to them, they had no idea what he was talking about.

“Tommy, what are you talking about?” Quackity questions.

Tommy turns to see everyone's very concerned expressions. The rage he had built up over this meeting was slowly turning more and more evil by the second and he knew he looked insane, but he also knew what he had.

“I’m not crazy everyone, just listen” Tommy continues, “Dream, are you familiar with your old pet horse?”

Tubbo froze, knowing exactly what he was talking about. But Tubbo then knew this was a bad idea though, as he watched Dream’s expression go from smug to shocked.

Tommy’s smile grew, also realizing his expression. “What was its name Dream? Do you remember?”

Dream clutched his ax in anger, knowing exactly what Tommy was pulling and he was having none of it.

“Oh please, kill me all you want, Dream. But remember, we are in the Holy Land” Tommy said smugly. He knew he had the upper hand here, and he was so glad to see that green bastard go from confidence to pure anger within seconds.

“Now tell me Dream, what was its name”

Dream’s fists went white as he clutched his ax, trying so hard not to rip this stupid child apart. “Spirit”

Tommy laughed, “That’s right Dream, Spirit. Now, months ago Dream’s horse had died and I have the original leather for it. Dream’s one possession on this server he truly cares about, is mine. How does that make you feel Dream?”

Dream stays silent, his face going completely sour as he tries to control his anger.

“Here is what you’re going to do, Dream. You are going to break those stupid walls that surround L’manberg down or I will burn your dead horse's remains in front of your face. Do I make myself clear?”

Quackity and Fundy’s faces begin to light up with excitement as they realize that Dream was now powerless. Dream made no comments to what Tommy said. Dream felt embarrassed and angry that Tommy had humiliated him in front of everyone and continued to say nothing.

Quackity and Fundy begin to cheer for Tommy as they have finally realized Dream had no control over them, other than having a lot of obsidian.

“Dream, what you don’t realize is that there are more of us now and we are stronger than we have ever been. You have nothing over us anymore” Tommy screamed at Dream as Quackity and Fundy hyped him up.

“Tommy, I don’t think this is a good idea-” Tubbo says as he is interrupted.

“God, Tubbo don’t you see? We are free from him! There is no point in trying to play modestly for him anymore, he has nothing over us.”

Tubbo began to feel distraught, sure Dream did look pretty powerless and defeated but Dream always had something to pull and Tubbo felt like it was this time. But, no one wanted to listen as they felt Tommy had broken the secret code.

Tubbo felt… well Tubbo felt defeated. He wanted to be a strong and confident leader but was always blocked out by Tommy. He was just a shadow compared to him, and this made Tubbo’s anger for Tommy grow stronger. Tubbo wanted to be in control of L’manberg, but Tommy always seemed to take the spotlight and he hated it, and he wanted to change that.


	2. Opposite sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy realizes he made a big mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This work will talk about some triggering topics. Some include mentions of suicide, mentions of depression, emotional manipulation, and swearing. If you are triggered by any of these topics, I suggest you do not read.
> 
> There is absolutely no shipping in this fanfiction. Be respectful. Shipping minors will not be tolerated.

Tommy began to lead Dream and the rest of the group back to L’Manberg. Tommy was laughing the whole way, making fun of Dream for losing to him when he was “oh-so-confident” a few minutes ago. Quackity and Fundy were both hyping him up. Quackity was so proud of Tommy for sticking up for himself and winning in the process. Meanwhile, Tubbo was still worried about what Dream would do.

Tubbo pulls Quackity and Fundy aside and voices his concern,“Guys, I really don’t think this is a good idea. You know Dream and how he can pull any tricks”

Quackity and Fundy both stay silent for a moment, thinking of how this could go wrong. But both of them can’t think of one scenario. They knew how Dream was, of course, but he would’ve screamed at Tommy already if he actually did have to say anything.

“Tubbo, I understand your concern but I think Tommy actually has Dream in a corner for this one. Trust Tommy this time, aren’t you his best friend?” Quackity says to Tubbo. 

Tubbo has to think about Quackity's last line, which he never had to do before. Tubbo always thought of Tommy as his best friend, a brother even to him. But from his actions and the respect he had been showing Tubbo, he wasn’t too sure that Tommy was still his best friend.

“Of course he is my best friend, but I’m still concerned about Dream” Tubbo says back. Even if Tommy was being way too bold, he still loved Tommy and considered him a best friend. 

Fundy puts his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder to show Tubbo that he was there for him. “Tubbo, stop worrying. If we can actually have Dream under our control, even for a second, I find that as a win. Please trust Tommy” 

Tubbo sighs and nods his head, he was outnumbered on this one and he knew it. He begins to walk again to see Tommy still teasing Dream about how he completely embarrassed him. Fundy and Quackity catch up to Tommy and begin to tease Dream too. Who would give up the chance to make fun of their enemy? It was a perfect opportunity and everyone but Tubbo took it. 

They began to approach the walls that surrounded L’manberg. Those big ugly obsidian walls that made everyone in L’Manberg feel like a bird in a cage. Those walls had made everyone angry, especially Quackity. Quackity didn’t fail to voice his opinion about those walls, they reminded him of what had happened when L’Manberg was Manberg. No one was more passionate about getting rid of those walls than Quackity was.

“Here we are, you green bitch,” Tommy says, presenting the walls Dream had surrounded them with. “Take it down right now”

Dream, surprised, asks, “Right now? In front of everyone?”

Tommy smiles very smugly, knowing how even more embarrassed Dream would be now that he has to destroy the very thing he created with an audience present. “Of course Dream, you have a pickaxe right? What’s the problem?”

Dream begins to say something, but groans in defeat, not knowing what to say to this. Everyone cheers as Dream begins to climb up the wall and slowly break the wall down. 

“There is a more peaceful way to do this, there is no reason to embarrass him in front of everyone like this!” Tubbo objects and as a response, everyone groans and starts correcting him.

Tommy turns to face Tubbo, who is obviously concerned and not too happy with how they were treating Dream, “Tubbo, we have been through so many wars and violence, he needs a taste of his own medicine for once! There is not a peaceful way for everything” 

“This just feels like history is repeating itself Tommy,” Tubbo looks past Tommy to see how angry Dream looked, slowly taking down those walls.

“Tubbo,” Fundy grabs both of Tubbo’s shoulders to turn him towards himself, “For the first time in a long time, Dream has nothing on us. Nothing. Please see that, we are free for once”

Tubbo looks around at everyone, and it seems as if everyone was for how Tommy was handling the situation and not trying to consider the consequences. Tubbo stays silent, knowing he can't do anything now, even as the president he feels as if he has no power. He sighs, and turns back to see how Dream was coming along on the wall. Everyone turns back too, beginning to continue to tease Dream for finally losing a battle over them. 

Tubbo sees as Dream’s face goes from defeated to pure rage. Dream starts to place the obsidian back on the wall as everyone yells in objection over this. When Dream is done placing all the obsidian back, and a bit more, he jumps down right in front of Tommy’s face. Anyone could see that Dream was pissed off.

“Tommy,” Dream says, in a very low warning voice. He was very obviously pissed off.

“Why’d you stop, Dream?” Tommy yells in a loud voice, a bit concerned as to why Dream looked so pissed and why he was so close. Tommy began to back up a bit.

Dream laughs, “Oh Tommy, you fucked up this time” he gets even closer to Tommy, his ax in hand.

Tommy backs up even more, trying to not be killed by Dream as he could very clearly see that Dream was not messing around this time.

Dream grabs the collar of Tommy’s shirt and holds him up. “I don’t give a fuck about Spirit. In fact, I don’t care about anyone or anything other than your discs. I care way more about your discs than you do. That is the only thing I care about in this goddamn server. My horse died ages ago, you think I still care about that horse Tommy?”

Dream begins to laugh, still pissed off, “No, the answer is I don’t care about that horse. That horse died ages ago. I care about your discs because that is what gives me power over you, and your friends, and everyone that you care about. Because you care about your discs more than you care about anything else. So, here is what is going to happen Tommy. You will be exiled and if I don’t see you exiled, these walls will continue to grow and everyone will be trapped. Do you know what that means for L’Manberg Tommy?”

Tommy shakes his head desperately, and tries to break away Dream’s grip from his shirt only to make Dream’s grip stronger. “That means no trade, no one can leave and no one can come in. I will hire guards to keep you and everyone in L’Manberg and if they even think about leaving or wearing armor, they will get slaughtered on sight”

Tubbo felt his body go cold. Of course he still cared about Tommy despite their differences, but for Dream to go this far and to hear him scream at Tommy was terrifying to say the least.

“I don’t care about anything other than your discs, Tommy. Don’t you ever dare to try and threaten me. I have absolutely no care for anything in this fucking server”

Tommy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “So, if I burned Spirit right in front of you you wouldn’t care-”

Dream interrupts abruptly, “Go ahead, burn Spirit right in front of me. I don’t give a fuck”, Dream lets go of Tommy’s shirt and shows the enderchest right next to him.

Tommy stares at the enderchest, wondering if Dream really was serious, “This is the only thing you have ever had attachment to on this server since the beginning, how do I know you’re not lying?”

“No, Tommy” Dream smiles, “I have attachment to your discs. I will go to hell and back for those discs because those discs give me power”

Tommy felt so powerless, after going from confident that he had finally overthrown Dream to completely and utterly afraid of Dream. His heart slowly broke as he turned and saw Tubbo, whose face was mortified.

Dream began to walk towards Tubbo. “Listen Tubbo, you have two days to exile Tommy. If you don’t, you know the consequences. I will do what I said”

“What does that mean?”, Tommy asks, keeping his distance from Dream in fear.

“L’Manberg can be independent, but L’Manberg will never be free” Dream says before walking away and beginning to climb on top of the wall to build more onto it.

Tommy stands in shock, as does everyone else except for Tubbo. Tubbo stares at Tommy in disgust and anger for him not listening to the one thing he had tried to warn Tommy about. He just wanted Tommy to be peaceful for half an hour, and he couldn’t even do that.

“You had one job Tommy. And you blew it”, Tubbo says staring Tommy down. Tommy still stands in shock, watching Dream continue to make the walls taller. 

“You fucked up Tommy. You fucked up this time-” Quackity begins to say until Tubbo begins to scold both Quackity and Fundy.

“This is not just on Tommy, but you and Fundy as well. You both hyped him up for doing something so risky and stupid to say the least. I warned you all that Dream was going to do something and none of you listened to me. Tommy isn’t the president, I am. You should all listen to me” Tubbo had never felt this much rage over Tommy, in fact he had never felt this with anyone up until now.

Quackity and Fundy both stood and tried to justify themselves and Tubbo quickly turned them down while Tommy was still standing in shock as to what had happened. Tommy didn’t know how to feel; He did know that he felt angry, he felt more angry at Dream then he had ever felt before.

Tommy blinked out of his shocked state and turned towards Tubbo, “Dream just wants you to turn on me Tubbo. He wants you to exile me for us to turn on eachother. He just wants us apart-”

“No Tommy. He is very clearly doing this for your discs. Those discs that mean so much to you, more than you care about our country apparently” Tubbo says as Tommy tries to combine words together to make up how he feels, but fails to justify his actions.

Tubbo sighs in frustration, “You couldn’t do one thing for me. The only thing I have asked of you, you couldn’t do. The thing that literally decided if you were exiled or not, you couldn’t listen for once, could you?”

Tubbo stands in front of Tommy, opposite sides. Quackity and Fundy both shamefully by Tubbo’s side and Ranboo silently behind Tommy. Tubbo breaks the silence, “So, if the roles really were reversed,Tommy, you want to know why you wouldn’t exile me? Because I would have listened to you Tommy and had done what you said and actually respected you. This is your own fault, you have messed this up for no one but yourself”

Tommy stands quietly, hanging his head low, trying to figure out the right words to say but he felt as if there was nothing he could say to make anything better.

“You’re selfish, Tommy” Tubbo says, his words felt like knives in Tommy’s heart. Tommy had never felt so heartbroken in his life. To hear his own best friend call him such a horrible word made him feel as if his whole world had come crashing down.

Ranboo steps to Tommy’s side, “I have to disagree. Tommy isn’t selfish at all. I know Tommy probably doesn’t want me to say this but-”

“Ranboo, what are you doing?” Tommy whispers to Ranboo.

“Trust me,” Ranboo whispers back and begins to talk to the opposing side again, “When Tommy robbed and burnt George’s house, he wasn’t the only one there like he said he was. I was also there, helping him. When we went to court, he told everyone that I wasn’t involved. He could’ve pushed the blame on me, but he didn't. Tommy isn’t selfish”

Tubbo turns his view to Tommy, “Is this true, Tommy?”

Tommy nods his head yes. Tubbo stands in shock, not knowing what to say. He had felt so much anger over Tommy today but to hear that Tommy actually covered for Ranboo in his time of need was very reassuring to him.

Tommy builds up the courage to say, “Tubbo, we have been through so much together. I still love you, but I want to focus on my discs. I have put them aside for so long and I want them back”

And just as quickly that hope came, it burnt out. As much as Tubbo wanted to believe that Tommy wasn’t selfish, he had proved otherwise too many times for it to be true.

“Do you not see how fucked up this is Tubbo?”, Tommy holds his hand towards the walls, “This is so fucked up for Dream to do this over the one thing I care about-”

“The one thing you care about?”, Tubbo questions angrily, sure Tubbo knew that Tommy’s discs were important to him, but did he not even care about his best friend?

Tommy realizes his mistake, “Well, not the only thing”, Tommy begins to lower his head to the ground, shameful that he made such a careless mistake that he could clearly see hurt Tubbo.

Tubbo shakes his head. He couldn’t believe Tommy said that those stupid discs were the only thing Tommy cared about.

Everyone stood silent until Tubbo clears his throat and says, “Listen Tommy, I don’t want to exile you. That is the last thing I want to do. But you need to realize that those discs aren’t more important than this country right now. Please Tommy, think your discs over and I will think your exile over. We will meet up two days from now and discuss what we should do”

Tommy had so much he wanted to say to Tubbo. He wanted to say he was sorry and how much he cared about him. How desperately he wanted things to go back to when L’Manberg was barely a thing to them. When Tommy and Tubbo used to sit at that bench together, when Tommy and Tubbo both got up to some stupid shit that made them both laugh. He wanted to go back to then, but right now, Tommy and Tubbo were both standing on opposite sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule will probably be bad, depending on my motivation, but thank you all so much! <33
> 
> Please let me know what you think or anything you think I should know :)!
> 
> Notice: The first few chapters will be a summary of what has happened up to Tommy's exile and will slowly turn into my own AU.
> 
> -Bunkee (They/Them)


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo thinks about what to do with Tommy as Tommy begins to take the lead of the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This work will talk about some triggering topics. Some include mentions of suicide, mentions of depression, emotional manipulation, and swearing. If you are triggered by any of these topics, I suggest you do not read.  
> This is an AU I have made of the DreamSMP. This will NOT contain any romantic or sexual relationships, especially with minors. Please be respectful. I don't want to see any shipping of them.

Two days passed by and it was the day Tubbo was going to decide if he was going to exile Tommy or not. Tommy made desperate attempts to make Tubbo happy, from talking to him to making him “drugs” (which were really just potions he made with Wilbur), but nothing seemed to work. Tommy felt like he just made Tubbo even madder.

Even so, Tommy knew Tubbo wouldn’t exile him. Tubbo was his best friend, he wouldn’t betray Tommy now. Even if Tubbo was the president and cared about the nation, he knew that Tubbo also cared for him. Tommy also had another plan. Everyone might be a little cautious following another one of his plans, but he knew this could save him.

Tubbo wasn’t excited for this day. He couldn’t decide what to do. He knew how powerful Dream was, and how persistent he is too. L’Manberg was weak, after just getting out of a war and an explosion, L’Manberg couldn’t handle another war. He did give Tommy some credit though after talking to Fundy and Quackity. Quackity admired how Tommy stood up for himself, even if it did go south. Fundy agreed, but also sided with Tubbo that it was pretty reckless of him.

Tubbo barely slept last night, which was very apparent to the bags under his eyes. He pulled it together though. Today L’Manberg needed him. L’Manberg needed a strong president like himself. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He just wished Dream didn’t put this much pressure on him for such a heart-wrenching decision. To choose between a whole nation and your best friend was tough, even Dream could see that surely.

He still carried on though, trying his best to make an example of his nation. Tubbo put his suit on and began to call for Quackity and Fundy. They mostly stayed quiet, all three not knowing what to do with Tommy. They all loved Tommy, despite his antics, but the nation was at stake. It wasn’t just the three of them anymore, people lived there. Soon, they met up with Tommy and Tommy didn’t seem to be scared at all.

“You seem pretty chipper, Tommy,” Fundy notices, raising an eyebrow at his body language.

“I have a plan for us all” Tommy smiles, he was pretty confident with the conclusion he had come to. Even if he was a bit nervous that Tubbo would actually exile him, Tommy always had a plan.

Everyone felt more cautious about going with another one of Tommy’s plans, since last time it didn’t work out so well obviously. But all of them were going to hear Tommy out, just in case.

“Go on, Tommy,” Fundy says.

Tommy clears his throat and begins to explain, “Tubbo, do you remember what L’Manberg was built on?”  
Tubbo thought for a second, confused where Tommy was going with this. “Freedom”

“Freedom from who, Tubbo?”, Tommy already knew the answer to this, but he wanted to add emphasis to his point and make sure Tubbo knew the direction he was going with this.

“Dream..”, Tubbo was very skeptical at this point.

“Exactly, Dream. We built L’Manberg to gain independence from Dream. Are we going to let him walk all over us now? We wanted liberty or death and we got liberty from Dream. Why are we not taking that chance now? Here is what I think you should do Tubbo”

Tommy took a deep breath, he knew how far fetched this was going to sound but he wanted to do this anyways; He would do anything to keep himself from being exiled. “It’s totally your call Tubbo because you are the president. But, I think we should make a stand against Dream. We need to start another war. To do this, I think we need one person…”

Tubbo was afraid of what Tommy was going to say, he knew who he was going to say but prayed he wouldn’t say it. “I reckon we get The Blade”

Everyone stared in shock for a second and then began to protest about how crazy that sounded. Bringing one of the very men who wanted to destroy L’Manberg to be on their side again was insane.

“Listen to me, I know it seems crazy. But he could genuinely help us, Tubbo!”, Tommy said above everyone else’s voice.

“Tommy, he is the very one who hates our government in the first place, do you not know what he stands for? , Tubbo was pretty fed up with Tommy at this point, he was spewing nonsense.

“Dream is the ultimate government he hates. He wants to destroy Dream’s government because of how overpowered he is. We have a tiny government, he won’t care about us. He wants to get rid of Dream. Especially if he exiles me because he will be the very thing Technoblade stands against. He can help us Tubbo, I promise”

Tubbo and Tommy begin to go back and forth until Quackity interrupts them both, “I agree with Tommy. We need to stand up to Dream for once Tubbo. I don’t want another repeat of history. I don’t want us to be stepped all over again, Dream will continue to be more and more greedy for power. If we don't take a stand now, it will be the downfall of the very thing we’ve fought for”

Fundy nods his head in agreement, “Yeah Tubbo, I know we’re weak right now but we have to do this now or it’s over for L’Manberg”

Before Tubbo can answer, Tommy and Quackity and Fundy begin to go over plans about how to overthrow Dream and how they would want to get into another war. When Tubbo tried to protest and warn about the consequences, they ignored him. 

Tommy notices this and says, “Tubbo, you have the final decision what do you think?”

Tubbo thinks for a second, what could he say? Why would he say right in front of his friends that he thinks this is a stupid idea. “I am not sure this is the best idea guys”

Quackity and Fundy begin to reassure him. Quackity says “It's either to die with honor or live under the ruling of a man who doesn’t respect us”

Tommy agrees, “If you agree to exile me, you have proven you will do anything he says and then he will continue to rule over you”

Tubbo begins to stay silent again as Quackity and Fundy and Tommy begin to walk towards L’Manberg, discussing what they will do and an escape route for them. They still barely considered Tubbo.

They arrive at L’Manberg, with Dream sitting on the wall. When Dream sees them, he stands up. Tommy helps Tubbo up and everyone else follows. 

Tubbo takes a deep breath when Tommy puts a hand on his shoulder and mouths “You got this”

Tubbo stands in front of Dream, which was terrifying considering how Dream towers over Tubbo. He clears his throat, “Hi Dream”

“Hey, have you decided yet, Tubbo?” Dream asks.

Without an answer, Dream kneels to Tubbo’s level and begins to say,” Listen Tubbo, I believe you will make the right choice for L’Manberg. I trust your judgment. You know what’s best, don’t you?”

“Yes we have come to a conclusion, but do you have any final thoughts before I say what it is?”, Tubbo was desperately trying to bide for time.

“Nope, I just want to know what you guys have come up with. Again, I trust you made the right decision. I have calmed down a bit since our last meeting so, don’t worry about a thing Tubbo”

Tubbo takes a deep breath, “Look around L’Manberg. Do you see those big obsidian walls surrounding our nation? That is a problem. For too long…” Tubbo begins to choke on his words. He begins to think of all the things Tommy has shown the past few weeks, the disrespect and the constant interrupting. Tubbo wanted to believe that Tommy would change. He really wanted to.

He begins again, “For too long Dream,” Tubbo stops and begins to laugh. “This is funny actually Tommy, I’m sorry-”

Tommy begins to laugh also, “Dream, you are a b-”

“Tommy, I am so sorry,” Tubbo turns to Dream and stands up straight, knowing his final decision, “Dream, I have concluded that the best thing for our nation and our well being is to exile Tommy” 

Silence. Tommy couldn’t believe what Tubbo had just said. No one could believe what Tubbo had just said. They thought he agreed to this. Why did he make a change last minute?

“Tubbo we just had this conversation, what are you doing?” Fundy yells and Quackity begins to join in on scolding him.

“SHUT UP!” Tubbo yells, he hated everyone coming after him like he was the villain. Tubbo knew he wasn’t the villain, “You have all underestimated my power for far too long. Adding any kind of conflict to L’Manberg is the worst decision right now. I make the final decisions, not Tommy. Tommy is to be exiled today and that is final. You guys are all thinking emotionally and I want to think logically about what is best for all of us. I’m sorry Tommy, we are too weak to fight especially with Technoblade”

Everyone began to yell and argue with Tubbo. Everyone went silent as Tommy went up to Tubbo, “Tubbo, why?”

Tubbo began to feel a lump in his throat. He had never seen Tommy so heartbroken, he felt horrible. But putting his people through another war was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked away from Tommy. “Take him away, Dream”

Tommy stared in shock, tears slowly dripping down his face. Dream began to push him to get off the wall. He screamed and fought back with Dream until he almost died. He was so heartbroken and so angry. “Tubbo, please. Don’t let him take me away”

Tubbo looked back at Tommy’s face, his face was covered in tears and he could tell Tommy was afraid. He couldn’t stand to see it. Tubbo turned back around and climbed down the wall, leaving Tommy to stand alone. Something he never thought he would do.

Tubbo wanted L’Manberg to stand for freedom. He couldn’t do that with the walls there and definitely couldn’t do that with Tommy messing it up every second he got. 

Freedom came at a cost. And that meant Tubbo giving his best friend away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule will probably be bad, depending on my motivation, but thank you all so much! <33  
> Please let me know what you think of anything you think I should know :)!  
> Notice: The first few chapters will be a summary of what has happened up to Tommy's exile and will slowly turn into my own AU.  
> -Bunkee (They/Them)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I have made of the DreamSMP. This will NOT contain any romantic or sexual relationships, especially with minors. Please be respectful. I don't want to see any shipping of them.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or critical things you think I should know, please don't be afraid to comment.


End file.
